1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic apparatus having a rotatable display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the technology, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become one of the most popular display devices. The LCD includes a frame and a display module. Typically, the display module is fixed in the frame and cannot rotate freely.
To allow the user to watch the screen in various positions, a rotatable LCD is developed. In the rotatable LCD, opposite edges of the display module are pivotally connected to the frame. As such, the display module can rotate relative to the frame to facilitate the user watching the screen from various positions.
The frame of the rotatable LCD requires a hook to temporality fasten the display module after the display module rotates. However, the hook increases the thickness of the frame, which violates the miniaturization trends of the electronic product.